Born To Die
by Jaquie-Jibbs
Summary: Sometimes love is not enough.


_Diet mountain dew, baby, New York City  
Never was there ever a girl so pretty  
Do you think we'll be in love forever?_

She liked New York, with all its lights and shops and people walking fast. She also liked the shop near her hotel, Starbucks, ( for which Kara was teased by Tigh many times – She made him regret it.). She liked her hotel, the comfort it provided and after years without an actual bed, having one true under her ass at night, seemed amazing.

The one thing she did not liked about "Earth" were the photographers. Damn, she could not even go to a frakking drugstore without them trying to follow her and take photos. Not that she wasn't followed: the securery guards Bill assigned her were like chewing gum under her shoe. Constantly. Day and night ( they were afraid the shower could animate and kill her.)

And yet she wasn't happy: she was still President( but without any idea of run for next elections), married ( finally, would say her sister) and she would recieve almost every day a bunch of new cool clothes from Earth famous stylists.

But it was almost 7 months since she last saw -frakked- Bill. And even if she was still on some kind of Earth-diloxin, she was horny as hell. She was almost cured: just another run of that frakking poison and her new implanted breast would be finally free of her late lover -cancer. She had to admit that she liked her new breasts – her left implanted one was lonely: she enlarged the right one too – . After the surgical remove of part of the cancer, she was out of her element with her breasts: she has always been proud of them, and now one was flat as an ironing board and the other one was starting to give up to gravity. Thank the Gods plastic surgery was the next step.

Putting down on the table her cup of tea, she stood up from the couch and – feeling like a little stupid teenager- she made her breasts jump up and down, looking down at them with curiosity and love.

Tilting her head to the side, she said to herself: "I like them"

And she would not be the only one.

She glanced at the clock – Damn, she was late. Her new aide would arrive anytime soon.

She walked to her big - huge - bedroom, swaying her hips, as if her husband was there, stairing at her naked ass.

Better get dressed fast.

_"Do you love me?"_

_How could he pretend that she could formulate a proper answer when he was doing that frakking - oh, so good - thing with his hips?_

_She was in heaven and he knew._

_"Say it"_

_"Yes, fuck yes" she panted._

_That motherfrakker stopped. Where he found the strenght, she did not know._

_"You love me or you love to frak me?"_

_She giggled and looked up at him "I love you..."_

_He started to move agains, a lazy pace, the one he knew she loved and hated so much. But she made him stop and pushed him on his back. Straddling him and taking him inside her once more, she began to move slowly._

_"I love you, but I also love to frak you" she kissed him._

_And then Bill flipped her on her back, her legs on his shoulder and his hands on her hips, keeping her in place while he frakked her senselessly._

… … … … … … …

_You got the world,_  
_But baby at what price?_

She has always hated meeting. Whether they were Quorum ones or teacher/parent ones in her Hight School years ( She will never forget the days of punishment he received after one of those conversations with her mother. - was a troublemaker.). But she also hated the concept of meeting: different people with different ideas, trying to find one only idea for everybody.

Impossible.

But it was not a normal meeting, the one she was about to be part of.  
She has been walking on concrete floors for what seemed like hours. The lights were bright white, in contrast with the two man in front of her, all covered in black. Her security detail was behind her, weapons up, ready to shoot.

Finally the two guards ahead stopped in front of a door. They opened it for her and she found herself inside a room,illuminated only by the lights of the giant monitor on the back wall. In the centr, there was a circular table and 20 seats, which of only 4 were occpuated. She could bearly make out the corners of the chairs, so no to stumble on them and end up all on fours on the floor.

A man - or at least it looked like - gestured her to take a seat. She slowly made her way towards one of the chairs and sat down.

From her new position, she could distinguich the faces of the four who were in the room: one was the president of French, one of Germany and China. Lastly, the U.S. one, who had mentioned her to sit down.

The French spoke first: " Madame, you probably know why we are all here.."

_Oh, you can all frakking bet that I knew._

"We want your military technology" The only other woman said, with her typical German accent. "and we want them now. We've.."

"Angela, please.." the U.S. President stopped the blond woman and motioned her to calm down.

"No, Barack, let her. I've expected this moment to happen since we arrived here last yeas." she said with her most annoying tone. "Continue"

The Chinese President pointed a finger at her "You and your husband have to give us your technology or we will make your life misarable" he said angrly " Where will your people go , when everybody will think that they bring disgraces?" this time, he lowered his tone to a bearly whisper.

"Laura, we must protect ourselves: when you and the Admiral will no longer be among us, what if the new leaders will want ot destroy us and take Earth as thei own planet?" Obama spoke calmly, leaning toward her.

"This just happens in movies"  
He smiled "Yet, it happened with Cylons"

She was getting annoyed "It's different. They were created by humans and snslaved, they did not arrive one day from the sky and said "Hello! We want your worlds" If they wanted them, they should not have destroyed them"

"That's exactly what you Colonials did. You arrived here, out of nowhere, with your big ships, expecting to be accepted without any sacrifice?" Merkel grunted.  
"Listen: our doctors took care of you and your people as soon as you arrived here, you all wounded and almost dead " Obama sighed " We just want peace. Not war"

She crossed her hands on her belly and looked at him from top of her glasses. "Still remember you're asking for weapons?"

He smiled "That was the official version"

She laughed and stood, straightened her blouse and sighed, looking down at her wedding ring.

"I'll see what I can do"

She turned her heels and went away as far as she could go.

_But when you walked out that door a piece of me died,  
Told you I wanted more, that's not what I had in mind._

_"So Madam President, there's a rumor that states you were not very poor back in Caprica..."_

The interviewer was a blond woman, nice looking, with a clear, cold voice and a look that seemed like there was a nasty smell under her nose. Her stuff sent a invitation letter for her talk show to Laura's aide some months after their arrival and just now she found the time to actually attend.

A smile came to his face, thinking about when she told him about the interview..

_They were in a very expansive, large and comfortable bathtub - Earth people called it Jacuzzi - in a very expansive and luxurious hotel and he was running his hands up and down her legs, while she was resting on his chest. She was given one of her last treatments that day and he wanted her to relax as much as she could. She leaned out of the pool with her arm, dropping droplets of water here and there, picking up a piece of paper._

_Trying not to get it damp she said " This is an invitation for one of that stupid shows that people love so much"_

_He got the thing from her hands, reading its content. "Seems kinda fun"_

_She smiled " As fun as one of your speeches"_

_"Yo, kiddo, I'm feeling insulted" he pinched her thigh and she moved it in a awkard way trying to get away._

_"Leave my legs alone!" she struggled and moved out of his reach "they're mine."_

_"They are mine" An animal instinct rushed in him, thinking about those legs around him, encouraging him deeper. He moved towards her, trapping her in the corner._

_She giggled, putting her arms around his neck " I don't think you'd look good with femenine legs on you" she said, between a kiss and another to his neck._

_"You'd be surprised" he captured her lips while his hands brought her legs around him._

_"Surprise me in other ways now" breaking the kiss and taking his shaft and guiding him inside her. He moaned in her neck, enjoying the feeling of being inside her._  
_He was trying to find some support so he could frak her properly but she was ahead of time and she disentangled from him and pushing him towards one of the seats. She made him sat and straddled him once more._

_He moved his hands to her breast gently, trying not to hurt her, and worked them into his palms making her moan. She grabbed his shoulders with her left arm, posing her head on his left and sneaking her right arm at her clit. It made him grunt, thinking about what she was doing under the water and picturing it in his mind, and it drove him insane._

_He kept pounding in her forcefully and after minutes he felt her beginning to tighten and his right hand took the place of her's at her clit, moving it in fast circles._

_Before he knew, he was starting to cum, and with one last thrust he jerked deep inside her. She followed soon after, moaning his name and throwing her head back._

_She gently pushed his hands away from her clit and leaned back into his chest. He kissed her left shoulder and said "So, what about that interview?"_

Months had passed and he could now hear her voice coming off the screen while he poured himself a drink. He arrived on surface 4 hours before and went straight to her hotel, wanting to surprise her. He had washed, changed in civilian clothes and made himself comfortable, eating a sandwich while attentively watching the show.

_"Well, it's not that I was a billionaire, but yes, I wasn't in financial straits. I think much of the rumor grow over the fact that we inherited worldly goods, houses and money from our grand-parents."_

_"We?"_The blonde host was now looking at Laura questioningly.

_"Frak" _he said to himself.

_"I had two sisters. And before you asked,they did not died in the Holocaust, but three months before, with my father. Drunk driver."_

His wife was looking into the woman's eyes, like when she did with Lee at Baltar's trial.

_"Oh, I must have been hurtful for you.."_

_"They were my sisters"_

The host now seemed a little uncomfortable,shifting in her seat looking for a position.

_"Let's talk about happy things: you're almost cured for cancer,you have a man who loves you and, rumor once more has it, you're about to become a grandma again!"_

"Whatwhenhowwhowhatwhenhowwho?" he chocked.

Laura smiled _"Yes, but I don't know the sex or how many months along Kara is. I guess I should get the update from my grand-daughter: she's gonna be like Perez Hilton, just a little more masculine."_

The woman laughed a fake laugh, and he was sure she was friends with that prick.

_"Madam President, I'm afraid our time is over. It was a pleasure to have you here"_they stood up and shook hands, smiling and Laura started to make her way out of sight.

He turned off the TV and got up to the fridge and drank from the bottle of water he found there.

"Don't you know it's bad manners?"

He closed the door of the fridge and saw his wife, standing in the kitchen, appeared out of thin air. He put the bottle back in and moved towards her, grinning.

"It was pre-recorded. I was hiding in the closet for the whole time, as a lover." she put her hands on his chest.

"Had fun?"

"Mmm, a lot. I found some dresses that I did not remember having"

"Like?"

"The black one, with the heart shaped corset and the huge slit on the skirt"

"Oh, I like that one"

"You better like all my dresses"

"I like you undressed"

She smiled sadly and patted his chest. She moved away from him and leant on the countertop "I don't think you will like me if I tell you this."

He frowned "You're a transsexual? If it's so, you have to congratulate with your plastic surgeon: I've never notieced anything."

She laughed softly "No, you idiot." She took and breath and said: "I kind of promised to a couple of leaders to give them our technology."

He was confused " And I should be angry for this?"

"They meant ships, FTL's, nuclear weapons,Tylium...Stuff like that"

He took the blow pretty good, or at least it seemed like. Now, he did not know whether to be actually angry, sad or disappointed. "So you promised this, behind my back?"

"That's why I told you would get angry."

His face darkened "You had no right to sell weapons you don't frakking know about"

_"Oh,oh.."_she thought

She moved towards him " No, Bill no: they just came here and told me I had to follow leaders said that if we don't do this, they'll make the life of our people miserable down here."

He took off the hands she had put on his face "You acted behind my back"

"Honey, I had no choice! They were blackmailing us!"

He went to the coat rack and took his jacket. "Bill, listen. It's the only thing we can do for our people. It would be selfish if we'd say no"

He grinned "We? Now it's a we? You make decisions about something you don't understand and then you want to share the burdon with me?"

"Don't take me for a fool. I know what is a ship and what an FTL"

"Then do you know the gravity of what you just did? We had an advantage lead towards them: now it's sand." he turned to her and looked in her eyes, while one of his hands was already at the doorknob. "If you give this people our military technology, they will end up like us sooner or later. It was you who said we traded one frakked up civilization for another. That's what you're doing"

He opened the door "Now I'm leaving".

When he closed (slammed) it, she stayed few seconds looking at the door, then went out of the room. He was few feet away from her, waiting for the elevator.

"Bill, yes you're right. We can't give them all of our technology" the elevator doors opened and she followed him in "but a minimum we have to. A deal it's the best thing we can do"

"A deal it's what politicians do. I'm no politician"

He was not looking at her. Instead he was focused on what was in front of him: nothing.

"But I am. And I know how a politician mind works: we have to make them think they are in power."

"Weapons and stuff like that, are under military authority. I'm the Admiral. I won't give permission to anything"

They were strangely there were people who wanted to listen to their conversations.

"Asshole.I made you Admiral and I can remove you from it"

"Who's being an asshole now?"

"I would be a bitch"

"You'd do that?"

"If it's for the best of our fleet, yes."

They exited the elevator and were now in the giant Hall. There were people who turned to them when they recognized who they were, but they (he) kept moving towards the exit.

She stopped him pulling his arm "Bill please. Be reasonable. It's the only thing we can do."

He looked around and brought her to a relativly secluded spot, away from prying eyes and hears.

"If we don't like them and they don't like us, we better jump to another solar system"

She looked at him in disbelief "What the frak are _you_now saying? This is Earth. What we went after for years. You said it!"

"I was wrong! Like you were with Pythian prophecies.."

"Oh, don't bring that up again, please.."

"You're once more afraid you're useless."

"Shut up"

"You're no dying leader but you have to make the Fleet believe you are and that you're acting for the best of them."

"That's what I'm really trying to do!"

"Bullshit, Laura!"

"No it's you who is saying bullshit. You think that we can hide in your quarters and live the rest of our lifes there, but you can fit all the frakking fleet in!"

Silence.

She moved away and took a deep breath "I tried with honey, now I have to try with the cane."

He leaned on the wall. "You're gonna remove me from my office?" He was smiling, a challenge smile.

"No, Admiral. I want military technology reports on my desk within tomorrow evening."

"It's an order?"

"You can bet your ass"

He grinned, than moved his hand inside his left pocket and took her right hand. He opend his hand and put his pins in hers.

"I'm no Admiral. You are" and he went away to the exit.

She stared at the two golden pipes in her hand and touched them as if they were his face.

When she returned to her room, she went stright to the bedroom. And there she saw it.

A package in the middle of the bed. She put the pins on the nightstand and sat on the mattress.

She took the package and opened it. There a box, and inside it there was a diamond bracelet: she took it off the wrapping and stared at it in her hands.

On the bottom of the package there was card. She took her glasses from the nightstand and read the content.

_I love you._

She cried.


End file.
